


An advantageous case of autocorrect

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Auto Correct, Basically Abby accidentally texting Marcus a sexual innuendo, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Teasing, Texting, and Marcus is all flustered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: Great. Do you want to eat me out after picking me up?Marcus nearly drops his phone.She can’t be serious.He doesn’t know how long he keeps staring at this screen, but it soon lights up with another text.Marcus? Hello?!With shaky fingers, he types a reply.Uhm. Are you sure?Abby immediately responds.Of course, I’m sure. It would be much easier than doing it myself. Not to mention more pleasurable.AKA Abby accidentally messing up a text and Marcus freaks out about it.





	An advantageous case of autocorrect

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have _no idea_ where this idea came from. Special thanks to Louisa for making sure it wasn't complete nonsense, and to Emilia and Jillian for, well, being themselves!

Entering his office, Marcus turns on the light and just as he’s about to take his coat off, his phone pings, alerting him of a text.

**Whiskey or scotch?**

Chuckling, he sits down as he reads the text. After taking a sip of coffee, he promptly replies.

**A bit early for a drink don’t you think? It’s not even 10 am.**

He has barely sent the text when a new message appears.

**I’m not talking about right now you idiot. I was referring to our camping trip.**

With a smirk playing around his lips Marcus wastes no time in typing a reply.

**Drinking while being surrounded by teenagers? I am appalled. What would principal Jaha think or say? That’s not proper conduct for a member of the school board.**

At her responding text, he can’t help but laugh out loud.

**I don’t give a damn about Jaha. If I’m going to be hauled up with a bunch of teenagers for five days I’m going to need some alcohol. So scotch or whiskey Kane? Reply within the next minute or the bottle’s all mine, whatever I choose.**

After taking another sip of his coffee, Marcus types back.

**Uhm, I think you mean a bunch of teenagers and yours truly, thank you very much. I’m pretty sure I can’t be described as a ‘teenager’. And whiskey please.**

He has to wait a couple of seconds, but soon enough his screen lights up.

**Sorry, someone came into my office with a question about one of my new patients. Consider the whiskey added to the list. And you’re right by the way. Teenager is definitely not the word I’d use to describe you :D**

His brows furrowed, Marcus rereads the text. _Was she flirting with him?_ He quickly shakes his head. No, that’s absurd. Although – before he can change his mind, he sends a new message.

**Oh? And how would you describe me doctor Griffin?**

Feeling nervous all of a sudden, he scratches his beard. _Why the hell did he text her that?_

**Well, insufferable comes to mind....**

The reply elicits a soft chuckle, but Marcus can’t help but feel a flicker of disappointment, which is absurd. Abby has never given any indication of liking him. Or at least not more than a friend. Still, he can’t help himself for texting back.

**Anything else I can help you with this morning?**

**Cheeky. But unless you got a medical degree during the last couple of minutes, you, unfortunately, can’t help me. But we’re still on for dinner tonight, right?**

He’s not sure whether to feel disappointed or relieved that Abby didn’t tease him back.

**Yes, we are. I’ll be waiting for you at 6 o’clock.**

**Great. Do you want to eat me out after picking me up?**

Marcus nearly drops his phone. _She can’t be serious._

He doesn’t know how long he keeps staring at this screen, but it soon lights up with another text.

**Marcus? Hello?!**

With shaky fingers, he types a reply.

**Uhm, are you sure?**

Abby immediately responds.

**Of course, I’m sure. It would be much easier than doing it myself. Not to mention more enjoyable.**

When he doesn’t text back, she sends another one.

**But if you don’t want to, that’s fine as well. I’m sure you’ll be tired from work, but I just thought that it would be nice.**

_Nice?_

It might have been a while, but from what he can remember oral sex is more than _simply_ nice.

**Oh no. It’s just, you caught me by surprise?**

He has barely pressed send when she replies.

**Really? I mean I know that we haven’t done it before, but there’s a first time for everything.**

Marcus snorts. _That’s one way of putting it_. He still can’t believe how calm she is about this. You would think that asking someone for oral sex would be done in person, and to someone you’ve been seeing. Not to the dad of your daughter’s best friend. With whom you may be friends, but nothing more. He would never have imagined Abby to message him something like this. Not believing that he’s actually considering this, he texts back.

**Sure.**

**Great. I’ll see you later, Marcus. Gotta run, I have rounds to do.**

Putting his phone down, he glances at the clock.

10:09

With a groan, he lets his head drop in his hands.

_Is it still too early for a drink?_

* * *

A knock on his door makes him glance up from the file he’d been working on for the past two hours.

His partner’s head pops around the door. “Shouldn’t you have left by now?”

He throws her a confused look.

“It’s already 5:45,” she points out while nodding towards this clock.

“Fuck,” he exclaims before hastily closing the file and putting it in the cabinet. He then throws on his coat and gathers his briefcase. “Thanks, Indra.”

“No problem. Give my regards to Abby,” she says with a tiny smirk as she watches how her partner hurries out of his office.

“I will,” he replies as he brushes past her.

“Uhm, Marcus aren’t you forgetting something?” she calls out after spotting something on his desk.

He stops in the middle of the hallway and turns around. A faint blush appears on his cheeks when he sees his keys dangling from her fingers.

“These might be useful?” Indra smirks.

“Ah. Yes, thanks again.” He stammers while accepting the keys.

“You alright? You’ve been distracted all day.” She can’t help but ask. Normally she wouldn’t pry, but Marcus is one of the few people she considers as a friend and this forgetfulness wasn’t how he normally acted.

“No, it’s fine. Really. Just something silly. It’ll be cleared up by tomorrow,“ he reassures her.

“Okay, well I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“You will. Give my love to Lexa and Lincoln,” he states while moving towards the door.  

Marcus has never rushed to get somewhere this much in his life and he can’t believe he didn’t get a ticket for speeding. As he turns onto the hospital’s parking lot he can already see that Abby’s waiting for him.

_Dammit_

He quickly makes his way over and the second she recognizes the car, a warm smile appears on her face. A smile that causes a sense of anticipation and warmth to spread through him.

_Try not to make a fool of yourself man._

“Hi,” Abby greets him while getting in the car and putting on her seatbelt.

“Hi. Sorry for keeping you waiting. Our esteemed Mr. Wallace decided that my latest draft of his prenup wasn’t what he wanted, so I had to come up with a new one,” he apologises and a look of sympathy appears on Abby’s face at the mention of Wallace. She knows all too well how difficult that man could be.

“No worries Marcus, I was a bit later as well,” she reassures him with a small smile.

“So,” she begins while looking expectantly at him.

“So,” he stammers, feeling a lump forming in his throat.

“Have you given my proposition any thoughts?”

His eyes widen.

_Is she seriously going to bring it up right here? In his car?_

“To be honest, I haven’t been able to think about anything else all day,” he admits after a couple of seconds.  

At his reply, Abby actually giggles. “Really? You must be really hungry then.”

Marcus is positive that he’s wearing a dumbfounded look on his face, but he’s having difficulties with processing what’s happening.

_What?_

But Abby seems to be oblivious to his bewilderment because she presses on. “So, what restaurant have you decided on?”

“Restaurant?” he frowns.

_Why would they be going to a – Oh...._

“Yes, we’re going to eat out. And you usually do that at a restaurant,” Abby points out very slowly, a frown appearing on her face at the slightly dazed look on his face.

“Marcus are you sure you’re fine? If you’re too tired we could always go to my place and order some pizza like we normally do?”

He honestly wishes he could bang his face against the steering wheel. _Repeatedly._

_Eating out. Of course, she meant eating out. I am such an idiot._

“Uhm. No no, eating out is fine. Sorry. I guess my brain is still a bit caught up with all the legal stuff. So, restaurants. Oh, I know a great place. How does pasta sound?”

“That sounds perfect,” she replies, still sounding a bit worried and she doesn’t look entirely convinced that he’s okay, but he flashes her what he hopes to be a reassuring smile.

 “Great. It’s not too far away, only a 20 min drive,” he states while turning the engine back on.

“Okay. Do you mind if I turn the radio on?”

“Oh no, help yourself.”

He actually prefers her turning the radio on. That means he didn’t have to talk to her and it would also give him time to deal with all these conflicting emotions that are running through his head.  

* * *

 

“Are you ever going to tell me what’s been bothering you?” Abby inquires before taking another bite of her pasta.

Marcus looks up from his plate, slightly confused. “How do you mean? I’m perfectly fine.”

She rolls her eyes. “Sure you are. Is that why you haven’t been able to maintain eye contact for more than two seconds all night? Or why you hardly said anything ever since you picked me up at the hospital?”

Inwardly wincing for being so obvious, Marcus debates on whether or not he should tell her the truth.

Who knows, perhaps she’ll find her typo hilarious and they could share a laugh and move past it. it’s not like he _wishes_ that she actually meant to text him _that._  

_Of course not._

That would be absurd. She’s the mother of Octavia’s best friend. She’s a fellow parent with whom he could discuss his anxieties as a single dad or share a laugh while enduring another of Principal Jaha’s long and tedious speeches. And the reason he joined the school board in the first place. She’s someone who shared his love for hiking and detective novels. Not to mention the fact that she’s a very successful doctor, witty, kind and absolutely stunning. Why would someone like her ever been interested in ....No, it simply has to be a case of autocorrect and he should be grateful for having her friendship in the first place.

“Marcus?”

He’s snapped out of his reverie when Abby places a hand on his arm. Directing his gaze towards her, he notices the worried look on her face.

“I hope you know that if something’s wrong you can always tell me?”

Smiling, he rests a hand on top of hers. “Of course I know that Abby and I promise that nothing’s truly wrong. It’s just something silly really.”

“Well, it can’t be that silly if it kept you distracted  all night.” She’s quick to retort and he gives her a small nod, conceding.

“Do you remember what you texted me this morning? After we decided on whiskey for the trip?”

Abby frowns as she tries to recollect the multiple texts they’ve exchanged throughout the day.

“You mean the text where I asked if you wanted to eat out after my shift?”

“Hmm. The thing is, that’s not the text I received.”

“What do you mean?”

He clears his throat, feeling a nervous flutter in his stomach. “Well somehow your phone changed the text into this,” he explains before pulling out his phone and showing her the text that had been on his mind ever since receiving it.

As Abby reads it, her eyes widen and a blush appears on her cheeks. “I- that’s not what I meant.”

“Yeah, I figured as much.”

“So that’s why you’ve been so quiet? Because you thought I asked you for oral sex via text?” she whispers while leaning closer, her voice hushed and eyes twinkling with amusement.

“Uhm, yes.” He stammers, not trusting the gleam in her eyes as he busies himself with putting his phone away.

“Well?”

“Well, what?” Marcus frowns, unsure of where this conversation is going.

“Do you want to eat _me_ out?”

Since he had just taken a sip of wine, it takes all of his power not to spit it out.

“What?” he manages to croak out after a couple of seconds. “You can’t be serious.”

Abby merely shrugs. “What if I am? Honestly, Marcus I’ve been throwing you hints for the past couple of months.”

Eyes wide, he exclaims. “You have?”

‘Yes Marcus, I have,” she confirms while letting a hand slide across the table until her fingers can gently caress the top of his hand, making his skin tingle everywhere she touches him. His eyes travel towards her hand, observing how she runs her fingers over his skin, not quite believing what’s happening.

His mind is going back to all the little outings and interactions they’ve had these past couple of months. Her bringing him coffee whenever they had a school meeting, or how whenever she went to the library she also brought back books he’d been wanting to read. How excited she’d been the first time he had proposed that she and Clarke could join him and his kids on their camping trip. Or how he could swear that she had a smile _only_ for him.

“You honestly had no idea?” she asks, breaking through the fog in his mind. There’s a sly smile playing around her lips. But when he still doesn’t reply, her smile falters.

“Or perhaps you had, but ignoring them was your way of letting me know that you’re not interested and I just made a complete fool of myself,” she mutters, with her eyes cast downwards and removing her hand from its position on top of his.

A wave of panic engulfs him and he quickly reaches out and grabs her hand, halting its retreat. The action causes her eyes to snap back to his and she opens her mouth but before she can utter a single word, he’s already talking.

“You haven’t made a fool of yourself Abby, trust me. it’s quite the opposite. I just can’t believe that you – I mean, your friendship means everything to me. And I don’t want to – I didn’t want to presume that you – You have to believe me when I say that I didn’t realize you’d been _flirting_ with me. I simply thought that you were being kind. Of course, I _hoped_ that you might feel the same way, but I valued our friendship too much in order to risk it for so feelings you didn’t share. So I didn’t do anything.“

“What exactly are you saying, Marcus? Because I need to absolutely sure that this is something you want.”

“I care about you, Abby. More than I probably should have. Or more than I deserve, but my feelings for you are strong and there’s nothing I would want to do than explore these feelings, _together,_ ” he claims, his tone soft and genuine.

“I care about you too,” Abby murmurs back, a soft smile appearing on her face when his eyes widen. Even though he knew that she returned his feelings, hearing her actually saying the words still managed to take him by surprise.

After her utterance, tension seems to seep into the air, making them both feeling a little bit flustered.

“Are we really considering this?” Marcus whispers, fearing that if he spoke any louder whatever dream he’d fallen into would evaporate.

“Yes, unless you changed your mind.”

“No, not at all,” he assures her while caressing the soft skin of her wrist.

“Alright then. Do you want to have some dessert or-?” Abby proposes, but she lets the sentence trail off.  

Unable to help himself, Marcus smirks. “Oh, I found myself hungry for something _entirely_ else,” he teases in a low voice, feeling a thrill of excitement going through him at the way her breath hitches in her throat.

“Well then, perhaps we should leave,” Abby replies, sounding slightly breathless.

“Let’s,” he agrees before calling on a waiter and asking for the check, all the while keeping his eyes trained on hers.

After he paid the bill, they both rise from their seats, as they’re filled with a new wave of excited energy. They put on their coats before making their way towards the exit, as Marcus guides her by placing a hand on her lower back. His touch seems to burn through the different layers of clothes Abby’s wearing, making her head swim with anticipation.

He opens the door of the restaurant for her and they cross the short walk towards the car. After they’re settled into the car, he starts the engine. “Where to next?”

“Well your place may be closer, but mine’s empty and since – I mean, an empty house might be better for our _plans,_ ” Abby mutters with a blush on her cheeks and an inability to look him in the eyes.

Marcus replies with a smirk. “Oh, _definitely._ An empty house means that we won’t have to keep quiet.”

Abby bites her lower lip at his suggestive tone.

_Who knew that Marcus could be such a tease?  
_

“My place it is then,” she repeats.

The ride passes in not exactly an awkward but definitely a tension filled silence. The only sound is the engine and the radio. They’re both unsure of what to say, now that they’ve admitted how they feel about each other.

Fortunately, the trip to Abby’s place doesn’t take too long and before they know it, Marcus is parked in her driveway. Stepping out of the car, they silently make their way towards her front door. As Abby opens the door, she’s agonizingly aware of his presence behind her.

They’ve barely entered her house when suddenly two arms wrap around her waist and Abby finds herself pressed against her front door, as his hands come to rest on her hips.

The action makes her gasp and she can feel her heartbeat quicken at the intense look in his eyes.

Marcus slowly lets one of his hands travel upwards her body until he tenderly brushes some strands out her face and behind her ear

“Before anything happens, there’s something I need you to know,” he murmurs, as he bends his head until he can nuzzle her neck with his nose.

Her hands instinctively grab his hair, and her fingers slide between his locks. “What’s that?” she gasps

“That this is more than just a one-night thing for me. You mean more to me. So much more and if you’ll let me, I’d eat you out for as long as you want me,” he promises while pressing soft kisses against her throat

“I-“ she stammers while tightening her grip on his hair.

“Already speechless? And I haven’t even done anything yet.” he teases, causing her to narrow her eyes.

Giving his hair a forceful tug, Abby marvels in the soft hiss that escapes his mouth only for it to transform into a moan when she brushes her hips against his, grinding against the hardness she finds there.

“Seems like you’re the one who’s speechless now,” she says, her voice slightly breathless.

“You’re hardly playing fair,” he admonishes her, and in retaliation he nips at her throat, causing her to moan.

“Oh Abby, I really want to kiss you,” Marcus murmurs, his mouth almost pressed against her skin.

“Then kiss me,” she orders while tugging on his hair until he straightens himself and their mouths are mere inches apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
